Colors
by Yoonginugget
Summary: Karena untuk mencapai suatu kebahagiaan yang semu penuh dengan pengorbanan yang besar atau kau malah harus rela menyakiti orang-orang di sekitar mu untuk mencapai kebagaiaan mu sendiri. Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook, Vkook, Taekook


**Tittle : Colors**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park (Kim) Jimin**

 **Author : Yoonginugget**

 **Rated : M**

Jeon Jungkook menyukai memotret apapun yang ada di hadapannya, dengan kamera berwarna coklat yang terlihat sedikit usang, dan tua.

Ia menyukai apapun entah itu pemandangan atau sebuah objek yang kini ia sukai yang sedang asik bermain tennis disebuah lapangan tennis dengan semangatnya.

"Jimin- _ah_ kau kurang kencang saat memukulnya" protes Kim Taehyung kepada anak satu-satunya, Kim Jimin.

Membuat pria mungil itu tertawa.

"Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk bermain tennis _abeoji_ " ejek Jimin yang kembali tertawa ketika sang ayah tidak bisa menangkap pukulan pada bola tenisnya

Jungkook pun tersenyum kearah pemandangan indah tersebut, melihat pemandangan ayah dan anak yang saling mengejek seraya tertawa lepas hanya karena bermain tennis dengan riang, ia memotret pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Kau menyukai mereka kan?" tanya ibunya tiba-tiba seraya menepuk pundak Jungkook pelan, Jungkook hanya memberi anggukkan kecil, lalu Jungkook pergi meninggalkan sang ibu.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya sang ibu mengenalkan kekasih barunya dan calon saudara tiri Jungkook secara terbuka dan terang-terangan kepadanya, Kim Taehyung dan Kim Jimin.

Kim Taehyung adalah seorang duda kaya memiliki anak satu, anaknya yang memiliki tubuh mungil, namun terlihat sangat tampan walaupun tingginya tak melebihi Jungkook namun Jimin lebih tua dua tahun dari Jungkook.

Sedangkan perawakkan Taehyung memiliki tubuh tegap garis wajah yang tegas dan hidung bangir yang menawan membuat dirinya terlihat lebih muda dari umur nya.

 **…**

Jungkook mengenal Kim Taehyung lebih awal dari sang ibu, pertemuan pertamanya ketika ia sedang mengunjungi perpustakaan antik ditengah kota, ia melihat pria itu dengan _sweater_ rajut coklat tuanya dan sebuah kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

Pria tampan dan mapan di umurnya yang hampir menginjak kepala empat.

Pertemuan kedua Jungkook ketika Kim Taehyung merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ketiga puluh sembilan tahun, ia dan ibunya di undang ke acara resmi tersebut, itulah pertemuan kedua Jungkook yang merubah segala pandangan Jungkook kepada Taehyung.

Ketika pria itu mengatakan ia menyukai dirinya, mencintai dirinya melebihi dari sang ibu, Jungkook tak tercengang dengan peryataan calon ayah tirinya itu, ia malah memeluk sang pria dan mencumbunya mesra, menarik sang calon ayah kedalam sebuah ruangan _private_ yang ada di _mansion_ milik tuan Kim tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tahu ruangan ini sayang?" tanya Kim Taehyung seraya meremas bokong sintal milik Jungkook "Ngghh aku melihat, ketika _ahjussi_ sedang mencium _eomma_ nghh" jawab Jungkook seraya mendesah ketika tubuhnya di angkat keatas sebuah sofa empuk berwarna merah.

" _Daddy_ nghh"

"Ya panggil aku _daddy_ "

"Aku mencintai _daddy_ ngghh"

"Aku juga"

Taehyung mendekap tubuh Jungkook kedalam rengkuhannya, membuka celana bahan Jungkook dengan cepat tanpa perlawanan Jungkook.

"Sayang kita harus melakukan ini dengan cepat, aku masih memiliki banyak tamu" ucap Taehyung yang tergesa-gesa ketika membuka sabuk kulit hitam yang ia kenakkan lalu menurunkan celana bahan beserta dalamannya.

"Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melakukannya" lirih Jungkook seraya berusaha menutupi kemaluannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau percaya padaku?" tanya Taehyung seraya menempelkan kedua kening mereka, mengembuskan nafasnya yang berbau _mint_ ke arah Jungkook.

"A-aku percaya _daddy_ " jawab Jungkook pasrah lalu disambut dengan senyuman kemenangan milik Taehyung.

"Baik akan aku lakukan"

Tanpa pelumasan Taehyung memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang kenikmatan milik Jungkook dalam sekali hentakkan.

"Bertahan sayang"

"Ngghh _daddy…_ "

 **…**

"Jungkook- _ah_ "

Sudah lebih dari satu jam seorang wanita paruh baya memanggil nama Jungkook seraya mengetuk pintu kamarnya pelan, namun sang pemilik kamar tak juga bergeming, sang pemilik terlihat kesal pasalnya, pemilik suara itu adalah ibunya sendiri yang sedang membujuknya mati-matian untuk ikut acara makan malam dirumah kekasih ibunya itu.

Ya, ayah dan ibu Jungkook sudah bercerai satu tahun yang lalu, ayah Jungkook adalah seorang bajingan yang meniggalkan rumah demi wanita lain yang menurut Jungkook tak lebih cantik dari ibunya sendiri.

Gara-gara beliau ia dan ibunya menjadi seorang gelandangan yang harus berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidup untuk hari esok, walaupun kini ia sudah berada dipuncak berkat bantuan kekasih ibunya itu, tapi Jungkook merasa kekasih ibunya bukanlah orang yang cocok untuknya semenjak sebuah _scandal_ diantara mereka berdua.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , aku mohon aku tahu kau menyukai Jimin tapi aku menyukai ayahnya" lirih ibunya sedih.

Jungkook pastilah mendengar suara ibunya tapi bukan Jimin yang ia suka tapi kekasih ibunya sendiri, ia ingin meluruskannya tapi apa daya ia hanya memilih untuk terdiam dan membiarkan ibunya menangis sedih.

 **…**

Walaupun Jungkook menolak mati-matian pergi kerumah kekasih ibunya, tapi ibunya memiliki cara lain yakni memindahkan acara mereka di kediaman keluarga Jeon, karena Jungkook tak bisa menghindarinya.

 _Ibunya sangat licik memang._

Dan disinilah Jeon Jungkook duduk di meja makan besar dengan seorang Kim Jimin yang ada dihadapanya, serta Kim Taehyung yang ada disamping Jimin yang sedang tersenyum kearah ibunya.

Jungkook nampak tidak menikmati makanannya sendiri, ia hanya mengacak-ngacak makanannya dengan kesal.

"Jungkook, jangan di acak-acak makanannya, mau aku suapi?" tanya Jimin seraya tersenyum ke arah Jungkook, Jungkook pun ikut tersenyum seraya mengangguk, Jimin pun menyuapkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulut Jungkook yang disambut dengan kebahagiaan dari dirinya, sang ibu pun hanya melirik Jungkook lalu sedikit tersenyum.

Entah ia terlalu menikmati makanan nya atau suapan Jimin sehingga Jungkook meninggalkan sedikit bekas _cream soup_ disudut bibirnya.

"Jungkook _ie_ kau meninggalkan sesuatu dimulutmu" ucap Kim Taehyung seraya menyodorkan selembar _tissue_ kearah Jungkook lalu tersenyum dan mengendipkan matanya, Jungkook pun tersipu malu seraya menerima selembar _tissue_ yang di berikan Taehyung kearahnya dan mengusapkan _tissue_ tersebut ke sudut bibirnya dengan pelan.

Semua orang pun mentertawakan kecerobohan Jungkook.

"Kita harus memiliki foto keluarga, bukankah sebentar lagi kita mejadi satu keluarga?" singgung sang ibu, Jungkook menoleh kearah Taehyung menatapnya penuh arti dan mendapatkan kan sebuah anggukkan kecil.

Ia pun melakukannya, saat ini Jungkook berdiri sedikit canggung di sisi Jimin namun, ia tersentak ketika seorang Kim Taehyung menariknya pelan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jungkook, dan membuatnya tersipu malu.

Jungkook tersenyum kearah sebuah kamera yang ada digenggaman sang ibu sebagai ajang _selfie_ mereka berempat.

 **...**

 _Jiminie's calling_

Jungkook memandang sebuah tulisan yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya dengan malas, dan melemparkan ponselnya kasar ke atas ranjang empuknya.

Hari ini Kim Taehyung sedang berada dirumahnya, namun tidak untuk mengunjungi Jungkook, hanya untuk mengunjungi sang ibu, mereka sedang asik menonton film dengan _genre romance picisan_ ala orang tua yang menurut Jungkook sangat membosankan, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya benar-benar bosan, ia sangat bosan ketika sang ibu menggoda kekasihnya ralat, calon ayahnya di hadapannya dan mencumbunya mesra, membuat Jungkook cemburu dan sangat marah, yang akhirnya lebih memilih meninggalkan pasangan orang tua itu dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Dan disinilah Jeon Jungkook dengan bosan untuk melakukan apapun, Jungkook sangat sadar ia hanyalah orang kedua yang merusak hubungan seseorang, apalagi seseorang itu adalah ibunya sendiri, tapi apa daya cinta tak memandang apapun, umur, agama, ataupun warna kulit, cinta tak pernah salah.

Tiba-tiba ingatan itu terulang kembali, ketika calon ayah nya menyetubuhinya di malam ulang tahun calon ayahnya itu sendiri seraya menyatakan cinta, dan ingin memiliki Jungkook seutuhnya, sampai Jungkook mengingat ketika penis calon ayahnya berada di dalam rektum hangatnya, menusuknya secara kasar sampai ia tak bisa membedakan apakah itu rasa sakit atau rasa nikmat.

Uh, rasanya Jungkook merasa tegang saat ini, ia pun membuka seluruh pakaian atasnya, meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri mencubit _nipple_ nya dengan penuh gairah membayangkan tangan seorang Kim Taehyung yang mencubit _nipple_ nya dengan nakal "Ugghh _daddy_ " desahnya.

Kini ia menurunkan celananya beserta dalamanya, mengemut jari-jari lentiknya lalu memasukkan kedalam lubang hangatnya, merasakan sensasi ngilu pada rektum nya

"Aku butuh _daddhhyy_ ungghh" rengeknya kesal ketika jari-jarinya tak menemukan titik sensitif yang ia miliki " _Daddy_ hueee" rengek Jungkook lagi dengan nada sedih.

Jungkook membutuhkan Taehyung, ia merindukkan belaian hangatnya.

"Ugh _daddy_ " lenguhnya.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook pun terkejut ketika seseorang memanggil namanya dan mengetuk pintunya,ia pun dengan cepat menarik selimut tebal miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Taehyung _ie_ " Jungkook menggeleng "Maaf maksud ku _ahjussi_ ada apa?" tanya Jungkook seraya mendatangi Taehyung dengan keadaan tubuh telanjang yang hanya dililitkan selimut putihnya.

"Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Taehyung seraya membelai pipi Jungkook lembut.

" _Daddy_ , aku…"

Jungkook pun membuka selimutnya hanya untuk menunjukkan kejantanannya yang menegang.

"Oh astaga Jungkook sayang, kau membutuhkan aku untuk ini" ucap Taehyung seraya menggiring Jungkook ke dalam kamarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan _eomma_?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ia sedang menjemput Jimin yang sedang belajar dirumah temannya sayang"

" _Daddy_ " rengek Jungkook seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sayangku yang sangat manja" Taehyung menggapai tubuh Jungkook dan mengangkat tubuhnya.

Jungkook pun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Taehyung.

Taehyung menggendong Jungkook menuju ranjang sembari menciumi bibir ranum pemuda dalam dekapannya itu, Taehyung memberikan lumatan lumatan kecil yang semakin lama menjadi semakin serampangan, menarik salah satu bagian bibir Jungkook dengan giginya kemudian kembali melumatnya dengan penuh gairah.

Taehyung terlalu menyukai rasa bibir Jungkook, manis dan begitu memabukkan,

Slahkan saja wajah calon anak tirinya yang begitu menggoda, membuat Taehyung semakin gemas padanya.

"Ngghhh…" Jungkook melenguh saat merasakan satu tangan nakal Taehyung merambat turun menuju belahan bokongnya dan meremasnya pelan.

Taehyung menyerigai samar ketika merasakan kejantanan Jungkook yang semakin menegang menyentuh dan mendesak perutnya.

"Apa kau begitu tersiksa dengan ini, sayang ?"

"Nyaaahh- ugh.. _Daddy_.. s-sakithh…" Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya pada tengkuk Taehyung ketika calon sang ayah tirinya meremas miliknya dengan keras.

Jungkook sudah cukup tersiksa dengan sentuhan perut rata milik Taehyung yang menggesek kejantanannya dan kini Taehyung menjadi semakin gencar mengerjai miliknya.

Taehyung mendudukkan tubuhnya ditepi ranjang dengan Jungkook yang berada dipangkuannya dengan mendesis pelan ketika belahan bokong Jungkook menggesek miliknya yang mulai menegang.

Sialan, calon anak tirinya ini memang harus dihukum.

Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook yang begitu sayu dan menggoda, kemudian mengusap pipi berisi Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, sayang"

"A-aku ingin _Da_.. ngghh.. _daddy_.." Jungkook mendesah hebat disela ucapannya karena dua jari Taehyung menerobos lubangnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Katakan dengan jelas, aku tidak mendengar nya" Jemari Jungkook mencengkeram kuat bahu Taehyung ketika jari-jemarinya semakin serampangan mengoyak lubang milik Jungkook.

Jungkook benar-benar merasakan sakit dan perih yang luar biasa dilubangnya sehingga membuat Jungkook menangis tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa kau menangis, bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, sayang ?" Tanya Taehyung sembari menjilat sensual telinga Jungkook.

Sial, Jungkook yang terangsang adalah perpaduan yang sempurna.

"Aku ingin ahhh… _daddy_ berada didalamku ngaahh.."

Punggung Jungkook membusur saat jari-jari kurus Taehyung masuk lebih dalam dan menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

Kejantanannya mulai berkedut dan Jungkook berhasil mencapai klimaksnya digenggaman Taehyung.

"Cepat sekali, eh?, dan sekarang biarkan aku menjamah tubuhmu yang menggoda ini"

"Akuuhh.. Aku milikmu seutuhnya.. _Daddy_ ngghhh"

Taehyung membaringkan Jungkook pada ranjang kemudian melepas kemeja serta celana bahan yang ia kenakan.

Kejantanan Taehyung yang besar menyembul dengan gagah ketika Taehyung melepas dalamannya dan itu berhasil membuat Jungkook merona malu.

Warna kulitnya yang _tan_ membuat Taehyung semakin tampak menggoda dimata Jungkook.

"Apa aku begitu mempesona dimatamu, kelinci manja ?" Tanya Taehyung sembari merangkak diatas tubuh Jungkook.

"Apapun itu asalkan itu adalah _daddy_ , Jungkook tetap menyukainya" Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai wajah Taehyung namun urung karena Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook dan menuntunnya untuk menyentuh kejantanannya yang besar.

"Sentuh aku disini, sayang"

Jungkook meremas milik Taehyung pelan kemudian ikut kembali mendesah pelan.

Taehyung mencium bibir Jungkook sembari tangannya melebarkan paha Jungkook. Ciuman kasar dan basah yang Taehyung berikan untuk Jungkook membuat kejantanan Jungkook kembali mengeras.

"Anghh.."

"Sial, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" Taehyung mengangkat kedua kaki Jungkook dan meletakkan pada bahunya, kemudian ia memasukkan kejantanannya yang besar kedalam lubang Jungkook dalam sekali hentakan.

"Kyaahh! …" Jungkook memekik keras ketika tiba-tiba lubangnya serasa dikoyak kasar, rasanya begitu sakit dan juga nikmat secara bersamaan.

"Kau… ngghh… sempit sekali, sayang"

" _Daddy_.. ngghhh"

"Sial, kenapa kau begitu nikmat Jungkook" Taehyung terus menghentakkan miliknya secara serampangan dan membuat tubuh Jungkook terhentak kasar, membuat ranjang milik Jungkook sudah tidak lagi dalam keadaan rapi, padahal baru beberapa menit mereka bercinta diatas ranjang.

" _Daddy_.. aku.. anghh.. aku akan…."

"Tidak sebelum aku Jungkook" satu tangan Taehyung meraih kejantanan Jungkook yang semakin membesar dan menutupi ujung kejantanan Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya.

"Arghhh.. _daddy_.. kumohon" Jungkook mencengkram erat belakang kepala Taehyung ketika merasakan kejantanannya yang terasa sangat ngilu.

"Sebentar.. ahhh… sebentar lagi sayang, aku ingin kita keluar bersama" Taehyung semakin mempercepat tempo tusukannya dan membuat punggung Jungkook membusur sempurna.

" _Daddy_ aku ahhh sakit"

"Aku ahh hampir… Ahhhh" setelah satu hentakan terakhir yang begitu kuat dan dalam Taehyung berhasil mencapai klimaksnya bersamaan dengan Taehyung yang melepas genggamannya pada milik Jungkook, cairan Jungkook menyebur dan mengenai perut Taehyung, sedangkan cairan milik Taehyung yang tidak dapat ditampung oleh lubang Jungkook mengalir keluar diantara paha dalamnya.

Taehyung menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Jungkook setelah melepas kejantanannya dari lubang Jungkook kemudian mengecup kening Jungkook yang basah karena keringat.

"Lain kali jangan melakukan hal itu sendirian Jungkookie. Panggil aku kapanpun kau mau,aku mencintaimu, sayang"

"B-baik _daddy_ , aku juga mencintai _daddy_ " Jungkook mengangguk pelan kemudian memeluk tubuh telanjang Taehyung yang juga sama-sama basah karena keringat.

 **…**

 **"** _Abeoji_ "

"Taehyung"

Secara bersamaan Jimin beserta nyonya Jeon mencari Taehyung yang tidak ada dimana pun.

"Jungkook"

Nyonya Jeon berinisiatif memanggil Jungkook, mungkin anaknya itu tahu kemana sang calon ayah, tapi entah kenapa jejak mereka seakan menghilang di telan bumi, padahal ia baru saja meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam kurun waktu dua jam.

" _Ahjumma_ apa kau sudah mencari Jungkook dikamar nya?" tanya Jimin.

"Ah benar juga, periksa Jungkook di kamarnya ya Jimin!" seru nyonya Jeon seraya menunjukkan letak kamar anak satu-satunya itu yang berada di lantai dua.

"Okay"

Jimin pun melangkahkan kedua kakinya menaiki tangga satu persatu dan berjalan pada sebuah kamar di penghujung koridor rumah nyonya Jeon, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar sebuah desahan memohon.

 _"_ _Arghhh.. daddy.. kumohon"_

Di sambut dengan sebuah lenguhan tertahan dan memerintah, ia sangat kenal dengan suara itu, itu suara ayahnya tapi tidak mungkin ayahnya sedang 'bermain' padahal nyonya Jeon sedang berada di lantai satu

Lagi pula ini kamar Jungkook.

"Tidak mungkin"

Tepis Jimin pada pemikiran bodohnya, ia pun memberanikan diri mendekati kamar Jungkook, dan menempelkan cuping telinga nya pada pintu kayu kamar Jungkook.

 _"_ _Lain kali jangan melakukan hal itu sendirian Jungkookie. Panggil aku kapanpun kau mau,aku mencintaimu, sayang"_

Jimin tersentak, ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, ketika ia mendengar suara ayahnya sendiri yang berada di dalam kamar Jungkook.

Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa ini? Walaupun ia tak melihat apa yang terjadi tapi itu sudah di pastikan suara sang ayah.

"Jimin kenapa kau diam saja nak?" tanya nyonya Jeon yang memergoki Jimin hanya diam saja di depan pintu kamar Jungkook.

Wajah Jimin nampak pucat pasi.

"Jangan mendekat!" jerit Jimin.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook yang berada di dalam kamar pun saling menatap ngeri ketika mereka berdua mendengar jeritan Jimin.

" _Daddy_ , jangan-jangan?" ucap Jungkook merasa _horror_.

Taehyung segera beranjak dari ranjang dan mengambil piyama Jungkook yang tercecer di dilantai.

"Cepat pakai ini sayang!" seru Taehyung seraya melempar piyama milik Jungkook ke arah sang pemilik.

Sedangkan ia segera meraih kemejanya dan celana panjang miliknya untuk segera ia pakai.

.

"Ada apa Jimin?" tanya nyonya Jeon bingung pasalnya ia tak mengerti kenapa Jimin berteriak ke arahnya dan memerintahkan nya untuk tidak mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat aku mohon" ucap Jimin lagi.

Taehyung pun segera keluar dari kamar Jungkook, beserta Jungkook.

Nyonya Jeon nampak tercengang dan bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Taehyung?" tanya nyonya Jeon seraya membelalakkan matanya.

Jungkook memeluk Jimin yang sekarang sedikit terisak, menenangkan nya di dalam pelukan Jungkook bagaikan seorang ibu yang memeluk anaknya sendiri.

"Aku bisa jelaskan"

Nyonya Jeon pun menghampiri Taehyung dan mendorong menjauh, nyonya Jeon segera melihat isi kamar Jungkook.

Betapa terkejutnya nyonya Jeon ketika ia melihat kamar anak semata wayangnya sangat berantakan, dengan sprei yang sudah tidak berada di tempatnya lagi serta bau sperma yang begitu menyengat.

Ia menatap ngeri kamar anaknya itu.

"Kalian.."

"APA YANG TELAH KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

Nyonya Jeon kini nampak histeris.

"Kau bajingan Kim Taehyung" umpatnya kesal seraya menampar wajah putih Taehyung.

Jungkook membelalakan matanya dan ingin menghalangi sang ibu ketika kedua kalinya sang ibu ingin menampar Taehyung.

Namun di halangi oleh Jimin yang masih berada di pelukannya.

Taehyung hanya diam ketika tamparan kedua mendarat di wajah tampannya.

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Kau sudah puas?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara _baritone_ nya.

"Apa-apaan kau sialan, kau sudah menyetubuhi anakku, kurang ajar sekali kau ini, pantas saja kau tak pernah mau menyentuh ku, ternyata kau"

Saat nyonya Jeon ingin menampar wajah Taehyung lagi Jimin menghalanginya dengan cara memegang pergelangan tangan nyonya Jeon dengan erat.

"J-Jangan pukul ayah ku _ahjumma_ " ucapnya.

Taehyung nampak tak percaya apa yang dilakukan anaknya tersebut.

"Jimin _ie_?"

"Jangan pukul ayah ku lagi, a-aku mohon"

 **...**

Setelah pertengkaran hebat pada malam itu Jeon Jungkook memutuskan pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, tidak, bukannya Jungkook ingin menjadi seorang anak yang durhaka tapi Jungkook tak ingin melihat wajah ibunya lagi, ia sungguh menyesal, mungkin tidak juga, ini bukan salahnya, salahkan saja tuhan yang membuat takdir cinta Jeon Jungkook yang terlihat mengerikan, atau salahkan saja kenapa tuhan mentakdirkan dirinya bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung di perpustakaan antik di tengah kota.

Jeon Jungkook memang seseorang yang egois.

Biarkan saja, lagi pula kekasihnya Taehyung sudah menjelaskan kenapa, ia memilih Jungkook menjadi pendampingnya, awal pertemuannya mereka lah penyebabnya ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Jungkook pada pandangan pertama, ia juga sempat mencari identitas Jungkook, dan ia mendapatkannya namun perbedaan umur membuat seorang Kim Taehyung tak percaya diri, akhirnya mendekati nyonya Jeon adalah alasannya untuk memperhatikan Jungkook setiap saat.

Sepintar-pintarnya bangkai ditutupi, baunya tetap tercium juga, sepintar-pintarnya Kim Taehyung menyimpan rahasia perselingkuhannya pasti akan terbongkar juga.

Tapi ia tak pernah menyesal karena kini ia dapat bersama dengan pujaan hatinya Jeon Jungkook atau kau bisa memanggilnya kini dengan sebutan nyonya Kim karena mereka sudah menikah dua tahun yang lalu.

Memiliki dua orang putra yang sangat baik dalam menjaga sikap. Kim Jimin dan Kim sungwook.

Membuat kehidupan keduanya menjadi lebih baik dan indah tanpa memikirkan apa kata orang lain yang mencomooh kisah cinta mereka yang bagaikan skandal besar `apalagi untuk seorang pengusaha besar seperti Kim Taehyung.

Tapi Taehyung tak ingin menyerah dan tetap mempertahankan keyakinannya untuk keluarga kecil yang ia inginkan sejak dulu.

Karena untuk mencapai suatu kebahagiaan yang semu penuh dengan pengorbanan yang besar atau kau malah harus rela menyakiti orang-orang di sekitar mu untuk mencapai kebagaiaan mu sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Terimakasih kepada **Hosikki** yang bawel banget minta fanfict ini di publish wkwkwk, makasih sudah bantuin buat NC nya, aku sayang kamu xD

thanks juga buat kalian yang sudah baca fanfict alay ini nan gajelas.


End file.
